


angry and half in love with her

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: tremendously sorry, i turned away
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096916
Kudos: 2





	angry and half in love with her

he hates being angry -

he was angry on a prison ship

angry in ba sing se

angry angry angry he is

prince zuko and so he is angry

and he finds solace with her 

she fights him

and then so she calls him:

unlike mai there is peace

and pure understanding

and she is everything

he could have ever wanted

she is the sun and the sky

and he would blow over mountains for her

the peace she brings to him

but then again they are not meant to be

it is unfair but truth

and so the anger comes back,

takes over his soul

but he is silent; but 

he looks away


End file.
